Mistake
by Sophie1992
Summary: Jack has upset Kate will they become friends? Then Ana warns her that things will happen strange? Jate ONESHOT


Kate and Jack were in the hatch changing Sawyer's bandages. Once they finished they sat down on the floor. They hadn't spoken too each other since she had been kidnapped. "Jack I'm sorry,"Kate apologised putting her hand on his.

"Yeah right Kate just leave me alone,"Jack replied coldly moving his arm away from Kate. Kate just looked at him in shock, tears started to form in her eyes. He had never spoken to her like that before. She looked at Sawyer who was staring at Jack surprised that Jack had spoken to her like that. Jack couldn't look at Kate, he knew that he had hurt her. "Jack,"Kate cried she walked out of the room and into the 'living room'. She couldn't leave the hatch as it was her shift, like it was Jack's shift too. Sawyer had left minutes earlier so now it was just her and Jack. Kate lay down on the couch and burst out crying.

Jack walked into the other room and sat down by the computer, he could hear Kate crying and her knew it was his fault. He had regretted being so harsh to her. Kate heard footsteps come towards her. Jack kneeled down beside her and watched as she turned on her side. As soon as she saw Jack she got up and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. The button went off minutes later. Kate walked over and typed the numbers in and pressed execute. Jack was standing behind her. Kate just looked at Jack not wanting to even speak to him. "Kate I'm sorry for what I said,"Jack apologised.

"If you wanted to drive me away, it's working,"Kate answered. Jack put his hand on her face making Kate lean into it.

"Kate I'm not trying to drive you away. Can't be get back to the way we were before and at least try to start a relationship?"Jack asked keeping his hand on Kate's cheek.

"Ok,"Kate replied she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to be more than a just friends with him. Both of them had hurt each other enough for both of them to forget it even happened.

Jack kissed Kate grabbing the chair behind her. Kate returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ana walked in minutes later as they were kissing. "Am I missing something here?"Ana asked staring at Kate. "What do you mean?"Jack asked sitting down on the chair and patting his leg for Kate to sit on his lap. Ana stared as Kate sat on Jack's lap and put her left arm around Jack's neck. "Well one minute he's being all cold to you Kate and the next minute he's kissing you, well carry on but Kate watch out for people who won't like it that you two are together as things will start to happen,"Ana warned walking out of the hatch.

"What did she mean?"Kate asked looking at Jack.  
"Dunno but lets forget about it and carry on what we left off,"Jack replied picking up Kate and carrying her to the couch and sitting down with her on top of him. She kissed him first pushing him on his back.

About twenty minutes later Jack and Kate were heading down towards the beach. Everyone was running around in a panic. Everything was flying around everywhere. Jack kissed Kate before rushing off to find out what was going on. Somebody came up behind Kate and put a cloth over her eyes and dragged her towards to jungle. "Jack help!"Kate screamed. The person that had grabbed her hit her on the head knocking her out. Thankfully Jack had heard Kate scream and started to run into the jungle after Kate.

Half an hour later Jack was hiding behind a tree waiting for the kidnapper to fall asleep so he could get Kate who was tied to a tree.

Thankfully it only took five minutes for the kidnapper to fall asleep. Jack sneaked over to where Kate was and slowly untied her. "Jack, what are you doing here?"Kate whispered.

"Being your hero,"Jack whispered as he finished untying Kate. Both of them sneaked away from the kidnapper and sprinted back to the beach. They were both out of breath by the time they got back.

"Did he hurt you?"Jack asked.

"He hit me on my head,"Kate replied putting her hand on the back of her head and taking her hand away showing blood.

"Ok lets go to the tent and I'll put this cream on that Locke gave me,"Jack announced leading Kate towards the tent. Fifteen minutes later Jack had put the cream on Kate's head and had gone to get water. Kate woke up and decided to take a walk in the jungle.

Then she saw Jack so she decided to go and have a chat with him. "Hi Jack, where did you get off to?"Kate asked kissing Jack.

Just went for a walk,"Jack replied once he finished kissing Kate. Then they heard the polar bear coming towards them. Jack and Kate sprinted out of the way, unfortunately Jack wasn't quick enough and the polar bear grabbed him. Kate turned around and saw that Jack wasn't there. She ran through the jungle shouting Jack's name when she came to a stream.

Back at the beach Jack was talking to Boone. "So how did you sort out Kate's head?"Boone asked.

"Put this cream on the cut that Locke gave me,"Jack replied.

"What? Did it have black specks in it?"Boone asked.

"Yeah why?"Jack asked.

"Locke gave me that the day I thought I saw Shannon die, he drugged me,"Boone replied.

"Uh oh,"Jack replied. He walked past Boone and went to chat to Claire.

Kate ran down the stream and saw Jack lying on a rock. "Jack,"Kate cried kneeling down next to Jack. The polar bear had killed Jack. Kate rested her head on Jack's chest for what seemed like hours before she had to go back to camp and explain to them about Jack. An hour later all the survivors were gather around Kate except Jack. "Everyone I'm sorry to have to say this but Jack got killed by the monster,"Kate sobbed.

"The cream was drugs that Jack got off Locke,"Boone explained.

"Your wrong, Jack's just been killed,"Kate cried.

"Freckles if he's dead then why is he standing over there with Claire?"Sawyer asked. Kate turned around slowly and saw Jack chatting to Claire. Kate ran up to jack and leapt into his arms and cried.

"I thought you were dead, I thought the monster had killed you,"Kate cried still hugging Jack.

"It was the drugs that made you see that,"Jack explained.

"Thats great,"Kate laughed kissing Jack. From that moment on Sawyer knew that Kate was now Jack's and that he didn't have a chance with her. He would just have to accept it because he knew that it wasn't going to change.


End file.
